The present invention relates to waste water and sludge treatment systems and more particularly relates to hazardous and non-hazardous waste lagoons in chemical manufacturing, food processing, mining and in the exploration and drilling of oil and gas wells, wherein the water cleanup and sludge reduction are performed simultaneously.